


Almost

by klaineQmuke



Category: Ant and Dec
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Games, Kissing, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineQmuke/pseuds/klaineQmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ant McPartlin and Declan Donnelly have loved each other for years, but neither has told the other one. Will a drunk night playing truth or dare with the very cunning Stephen Mulhurn change this? Or will the two always remain oblivious to their feelings?<br/>(Neither of them are married in this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

'So how was your date?' Dec asked, getting up off the sofa to greet Ant by the door. Ant took off his jacket and gestured to the living room, where they sat side by side on the sofa, with 'Friends' quietly on in the background.

'You had a good night?' Ant asked, changing the subject.

'Yeah great, just watched some Friends and had a few beers, you know, the usual,' Dec answered, realising how sad his life really was that on a Saturday he was home alone with just the TV for company.

'Sounds better than my night Dec,' Ant added, frowning slightly.

'How come? Didn't you have a date?'

'Yeah,' Ant looked miserable as he said this.

'Well... How was it?'

'Pretty average,' Ant replied back, 'She didn't seem to care about me at all, to be honest with you.' Ant ran his fingers through his gelled hair and laughed. 'It's ridiculous really, people only want to date me for the money or for the fame.'

'Don't say that,' Dec chirped in, placing his hand on Ant's knee. 'People don't know what they're missing when they're with you and not taking in every second of the time.'

Ant pulled Dec into a hug. 'Thanks Dec, you're the best friend I could ever have. I know I don't say it enough though.' 

Dec slid down so he was lying along the sofa, head on Ant's chest. 'You're welcome.' The word 'friend' felt like a stab with an ice cold knife. 'Friend'. That's all we are, and all we will ever be.

He should be used to this, years and years of watching Ant date women and sometimes even men, and never noticing that the person who wanted him most was always beside him. He knew Ant was bisexual, but not to the public. It was something between the two of them, the same as Ant knew Dec was gay. Dec always had girlfriend of course, for publicity and so no one suspected anything, but all in all they were beards, nothing more than a colleague.

They had never discussed dating between themselves really, they never needed too. As both were as close as they are they felt no need to talk about 'their relationship' or the boundaries. As far as they were concerned, they were best friends with practically no boundaries.

It hurt Dec though, to see all these people date his best friend and then leave him. It broke his heart to see his friend so miserable. And in recent years the crush he developed on Ant back when they were teenagers had been growing, until Dec was convinced he was practically in love with the boy. I mean cmon, a crush for over ten years? It must be love by this point.

Sure Dec dated other people and sometimes he dated guys for real, having a great relationship with them but it was always the same. To see another person with Ant, touching him or hugging him or even kissing him, sent a pang of jealousy straight through him. Why were they just friends after all these years?

'Why just friends?' Dec asked himself in his head, preparing to spend yet another night pondering this question.

'What?' Ant replied, tearing his eyes away from the screen to look into Dec's. Dec craned his neck to look up at Ant and blushed.

'W-what?' He stuttered back.

'You said something about just being friends,' Ant inquired.

'Oh... I meant... Um... Ross and Rachel, they're always on and off again, why are they just friends?' Dec spluttered.

Ant looked at Dec for a second, an unreadable expression on his face. He masked it quickly though with a laugh. 'I know what you mean buddy. Wouldn't you think two people that have been friends for years could be more than that? Or at least have some feelings there?' He looked at Dec.

Why couldn't Dec see it? The obvious way Ant felt about him? Yeah he went on dates but so did Dec, they had to for publicity and so people didn't become suspecting over them not dating anyone. But surely Dec could see that Ant had loved him for years now? That he was his absolute world? Ant leant his face a little closer to Dec.

'Y-yeah. I guess you would.' Dec smiled sadly, and looked back at the TV, completely unaware of the fact that Ant was about to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)  
> Please let me know what you think about this :)  
> Thank you for reading x


End file.
